Brutus Maximus
Not to be confused with Belgian robot Brutus, or New Blood Competitor Maximus. Brutus Maximus was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. Brutus Maximus was knocked out in the first round of both wars, mostly due to its frailty and vulnerability to flippers, axes and crushing arms to name but a few. Design Brutus Maximus was a large box-shaped robot. It was armed with three rotating saws at the rear and had a steep front wedge for pushing. The robot was invertible due to its enormous bicycle wheels, and was four-wheel driven, powered by a petrol engine. Brutus Maximus was also made entirely out of wood, a very unusual and rare choice in armour, which was very easily destroyed in combat. Despite the robot's frail armour and vulnerable bicycle wheels, the robot was deceptively durable, remaining mobile in both of its fights for a reasonably long time. In Series 7, the robot's wedge read Brutus Maximus II. Qualification Brutus Maximus was built to enter the Fifth Wars, but it failed to qualify for the series. In the qualifiers for Series 6, Brutus Maximus fought Anarchy, Ruf Ruf Dougal, and Mr Nasty. Brutus Maximus shredded the fur of Ruf Ruf Dougal, and all four robots qualified. There was a notable incident in its qualifier for Series 7. Brutus Maximus was fighting Mean Streak as well as Constrictor and a robot that failed to qualify named Retirebot. Brutus Maximus immobilised Mean Streak by means of a net. As these weapons were illegal in the original show's run, the battle was immediately awarded to Mean Streak, who went on to qualify for the main competition as well as Constrictor. Brutus Maximus, however, qualified on a discretionary place regardless. Robot History Series 6 Brutus Maximus' first appearance came in the opening heat of the Sixth Wars as it went up against reigning champions Razer, along with Raging Reality and W.A.S.P. in its first round melee. Brutus Maximus started the battle tentatively, reversing into W.A.S.P., before being caught by Razer, which crushed down between two of Brutus Maximus' wheels. Brutus Maximus managed to retreat after this punishment, before attempting to force Razer backwards, with the number 1 seed now focusing its attacks on Raging Reality. Razer then turned its attention back towards Brutus Maximus, bringing its crushing arm down onto Brutus Maximus once more, before Raging Reality came in and inverted Brutus Maximus with a flip. Brutus Maximus was now struggling for movement, and Razer took the opportunity to pull away Brutus Maximus' side armour, dislodging one of Brutus Maximus' bicycle wheels in the process. As Razer tried to peel itself away from Brutus Maximus, Raging Reality came in with another flip, which saw the aforementioned wheel bounce away and veer off into the pit of oblivion. Sir Killalot then placed Brutus Maximus over the flame pit, before Refbot counted out the Ljustinas' machine. Brutus Maximus' misery was then compounded as Raging Reality propped it up against the arena wall before lifting it over the arena wall and out of the warzone, eliminating it from the competition. Series 7 In the Seventh Wars, Brutus Maximus competed in Heat A for the second series in a row, where it went up against Roobarb, Twister and the 9th seeds Pussycat in the first round of the heat. Brutus Maximus held back in the opening moments before reversing across the arena floor and clipping Pussycat with its rear saws. Brutus Maximus was then chased by Pussycat, with the veterans cutting Brutus Maximus with its spinning disc. Brutus Maximus then came in with a drive on Roobarb, forcing it back against an angle grinder, before Twister attacked Brutus Maximus' rear-end, shattering some of its protective covering and damaging one of its saws. Brutus Maximus tried to respond, and reversed into Twister, but after this collision, followed by one involving Roobarb, Brutus Maximus' entire rack of saw blades dropped off. Brutus Maximus then continued to tussle with Roobarb, first, coming in with a strong drive which slammed Roobarb against the arena wall, before its opponent responded with a flip which inverted Brutus Maximus. Roobarb continued to exert itself onto Brutus Maximus, and performed four consecutive flips. Eventually, the punishment became too much for Brutus Maximus; after losing one of its bicycle wheels from another flip from Roobarb and being forced in towards Shunt, which axed it, Brutus Maximus came to a stop. With time ticking down, Refbot came over and counted Brutus Maximus out, and it was eliminated from the competition along with Twister. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record brutusmaximus s6 arena back.png|Brutus Maximus Series 6 in the arena Brutus Maximus S7.png|Official Series 7 photo Trivia *Both halves of the "Brutus Maximus" name have been used by other robots. Maximus was a competitor in the New Blood Championship, while Brutus is a Belgian robot that was not chosen to compete in [[Robot Wars: Series 8|Series 8 of Robot Wars]]. *In both of its appearances in the main competition, Brutus Maximus lost one of its bicycle wheels mid-battle. *Also, due to Heats A and E being swapped around in Series 7, Brutus Maximus also ended up competing in Heat A in both appearances, going up against the seed for the heat in its only battle. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with Mascots